We have a baby now what?
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: So Emma winds up preggie with Reginas baby but that's not the problem the problem is that they have been hiding their relationship from everyone how will the town handle the ex- evil queen and the saviour not only together but starting a family
1. Plot

Emma and Regina have been secretly dating for 1 year behind everyone backs but when Emma accidentally ends up pregnant no thanks to Regina how will everyone cop with that fact that these two have been sleeping and seeing each other behind peoples back how will emma react to everyone finding out will she freak out and run or will she stay does their relationship stay together or will the pregnancy be a falling out for the two woman will Regina everything in her will to get Emma to stay by her side or will it just tear the two apart and how will henry get affected.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT!**

"Mmmm, good morning baby" Regina groaned rolling over to try and find her blonde girlfriend when she found the bed empty she sat up right away

"Emma!" she called out, then she heard what she thought was someone throwing up

"Emma sweetheart, is that you?" Regina asked calmly walking towards he bathroom she could hear a muffled yes before the sound of someone throwing up again

"Emma what's going on, how long as this been going on?" Regina asked terrified as she walked over towards the blonde who was hugging the toilet bowl

"Last 2-3 months" Emma answered before throwing up the contents in her stomach.

"Here have some water, and after you have a shower and calm down I'll give you some breakfast and we can go visit Dr Whale" Regina calmly said rubbing her girlfriends back

"Okay" Emma whispered as she took sips of the ice cold water Regina gave to her and then ran her a bath.

"You should of told me you were sick Emma, otherwise I would have been a lot more careful with you last night" Regina said looking over her should noticing that the blondes eyes were on her

"I thought it was just some stomach bug as it came for a few weeks then left and then it came back and it's been coming and going for a while now. I didn't think of it as a big deal" Emma shrugged her shoulders, then made her way to the warm bath Regina made for her

"Join me?" Emma asked with her head cocked to the side

"I would love to but I have to get ready and cook you breakfast, I love you" Regina smiled kissed Emma's forehead and made her way out of the bathroom, she made her bed and then walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make Emma her breakfast, after she cooked the blonde her breakfast she walked back up the stairs only to find Emma had fallen asleep in the bath tub she shook her slightly

"Emma sweetheart you have to wake up, breakfast is ready" she whispered not want to startle the blonde, Emma opened her eyes groggily

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked as she helped the blonde out of the bath tub

"A bit better" Emma told her. Regina helped the blonde dry herself and then wrapped Emma up in one of her spare robes. Then they made their way down the stairs. Regina and Emma ate in silence

"So when are we going to tell Henry and everyone else?" Regina asked as she swollen her last mouthful. Emma just shrugged

"We've been together for a year now Em I think everyone should know, especially Henry if we keep this from him any longer and he finds out by himself or the wrong person he could end up hating us, I don't want that Em" Regina looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes

"I don't want to lose you or Henry," Regina cried

"your not going to lose anyone Gina, we will tell them okay but not right now how about we wait until I found out what's wrong with me and then we will tell everyone, today is Monday, so Friday we invite mum, dad, henry, ruby and belle over for dinner and we can tell them then" Emma smiled

"okay sweetheart, and by the way you've put on weight" Regina said pointing down to Emma's once toned stomach.

"Well I'm finished eating, I'll go get dressed and then we can go." Emma frowned and put her hand over her stomach

How has she not realised that

"Don't worry too much about it Emma you still look beautiful" Regina smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips softly

"Okay" Emma whispered and made her way up the stairs. Emma couldn't be bother to wear her famous tight jeans, tank top and the red leather jacket that Regina secretly loves, so she just put on a piece of nice black leggings (the ones that have holes in them) and a nice white button up shirt and a pair of flats and she threw her hair into a messy bun, then made her way downstairs.

"Ready" Emma smiled as she looked at her beautiful brunette girlfriend

"Just give me a second" Regina smiled and waved her hand over her body, Regina put on her famous black fitting dress and those famous black high heels.

"let's go darling" Regina held her hand out to the blonde then grabbed her car keys and bag, then they made their way to the hospital

"We need to see Dr Whale ASAP" Regina snipped at the closet nurse. She just nodded her head and ran off to find the Dr

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr Whale asked looking between the two woman

"Emma has been really sick for the last 2-3 months, she has been vomiting, moody not that, that's any different, she's been eating a lot more and she been sleeping a lot and she has gained weight" Regina huffed

"Those Symptoms sound familiar but I want to do test just to make sure" Dr Whale smiled at the two women with a raised eye brow

"Right this way Miss Swan" Dr Whale walked towards one of the blood test rooms. The 3 of them sat there in quiet as Dr Whale took the blood then walked out to get the results. About 10-15 minutes later he returns.

"Emma.. Your pregnant but this isn't just any normal baby this baby has magic strong magic, it has light and dark magic and the only two people in this town that have dark magic, Mr Gold and Regina" Dr Whale finished

"Gina does this mean" Emma looked at her girlfriend with wide yes

"Yes, Sweetheart it means we are having a baby" Regina cried tears of joy

**A/N: yay! We found out why Emma is sick! But how will everyone react? Don't for get to review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT im so sorry for the long update but here is chapter 2! Enjoy **

"_Yes, Sweetheart it means we are having a baby" Regina cried tears of joy_

"Wait youse two are like together?!" Dr Whale gapped

"Yes we are, is that a problem?" Regina snipped

"What no, there is no problem, I just didn't know" Whale stuttered

"No, one knew" Emma said coming into the conversation

"How long?" Whale asked

"A year" Both Emma and Regina said at once

"A YEAR!" Whale shouted

"Does Henry or your parents know" Whale asked Emma

"Uhh no, they don't we are going to tell them on Friday" Emma smiled

"Friday, youse are going to wait until Friday! I think this is a need to know now situation" Whale said trying to calm his voice down

"I agree" Regina said looking at Emma

"Are you sure we should tell them tonight I mean, we just found out ourselves don't you want a bit of time, How are we going to tell them what are we going to say?" Emma asked freaking out a little

"Oh hey mum, dad, Henry, I just wanted to tell you that Regina and I have been dating behind your back for the last year and now I'm pregnant with her child" Emma rushed

"WAIT WHAT!" you could hear a voice scream from behind the couple and everyone turned to face who it was

"MUM!" Emma yelled

"What are you doing here!" Emma asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Snow trembled

"You and Regina have been dating behind out backs for the past year!" Snow shouted

"And now you are pregnant with her child" She screamed louder, David and Henry came running towards Snow wondering why on earth she was yelling for

"What's with all this yelling?" David asked his wife

"Oh that fact that our own daughter has been dating Regina behind our backs for the past year! YEAR! David a whole year and now she is pregnant with Regina baby! A baby for crying out loud" Snow yelled and through her hands in the air

"I KNEW IT" Henry smiled and rushed towards both his mothers

"Oh I knew you to where together!" Henry smiled and hugged Regina

"Oh really and how is that?" Regina asked as he hugged Emma

"Are you serious, the way you to look at each other, the way youse act around each other, youse aren't at each other throats anymore, I just knew something was up between you to" Henry smiled

"You're not mad at us from keeping this form you" Emma whispered

"I am sort of yes but I knew when you two were ready you will tell me no matter how long it took, I'm just glad I got to watch both of my parents fall in love" Henry beamed at his mothers

"That you did my little prince" Regina smiled and hugged Henry

"How did you get so smart" Emma fake pouted

"I am 16" Henry reminded them

"Does anyone else know?" Regina asked

"Only Ruby, Granny and Belle" Henry smiled

"It's impossible to keep anything from those 3" Emma giggled and slide in beside Regina and held her waist.

"I can't believe it" Snow breathed

"We are going to Granny's right now and we are going to talk about this" Snow glared and marched out of the room towards the hospital doors

"Well it looks like we are going to face Granny, Ruby and Belle" Emma shrugged

"Granny is so going to kick my arse, for not telling her" Regina complained

"Yeah and I'm going to have Ruby at me arse" Emma giggled and then they all made their way to the diner.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ruby asked as she came to the table

"A coffee for me, A chocolate Milkshake for Henry, Emma dear what did you want" Regina asked looking over to her girlfriend which was sitting beside her

"Umm, I'll just have a Chocolate Milkshake as well thank-you" Emma smiled

"Snow, David" Ruby asked

"I'll have a Whiskey" David grunted

"Make that 2 whiskey's" Snow said.

"Coming right up" Ruby smiled and made her way behind the counter

"Belle, Granny, you might want to join us for this" Regina called out. The two women made their way over to the booth Granny slipping in beside Regina and Belle brought two spare chairs over one for her and one for Ruby. So the setting plan went a little like this, on one side it went Emma, Regina, Granny, facing them it went Snow, Henry, David and Belle and Ruby where at the end of the table, Ruby brought the drinks over and sat down on her chair.

"So what's going on?" Granny asked

"Emma why don't you tell everyone what 'secret' you have kept from the whole town" Snow huffed

"Regina and I have been secretly dating for the past year" Emma shrugged like it was no big deal

"AND!" Snow added

"And I'm pregnant with her baby" She whispered lucky for Ruby and Granny being wolves heard what Emma had said

"Your what?" Belle asked confused as to why Ruby had a big smile on her face

"And when did you plan on tell me this" Granny grunted at Regina

"We wanted to tell you trust me we did, but we wanted to see if it was what we wanted before letting on else in, we wanted to make sure we truly loved each other, and we do, I love Emma more than anything, I love her more than I loved Daniel" Regina whispered

"Well I'm happy for the both of you, but I wish you didn't hide it from me" Granny smiled

"OMG, OMG, OMG" Ruby squealed

"Ruby, calm down" Emma groaned covering her ears

"I so totally knew that you to where banging each other I could always smell you both on each other" Ruby beamed

"As Granny said I'm so happy for you but I wish you told be earlier! But now we can go on double dates and everything" Ruby squealed

"Squeal again and I will gag you" Emma warned

"Opps sorry Em" Ruby chuckled nervously

"What was the last part I didn't hear it" Belle said coming into the conversation

"I'm pregnant with Regina's baby" Emma repeated as she did so she locked eyes with her mother

"And yes I am keeping the baby, and no one can change my mind about it or the way I feel about Regina" Emma said looking between her parents

"I don't care, if you two still don't like her that's fine, I love her and she will be in my life and if you want to complain about it then you both can forget about being in my life I'm happy with her I wouldn't want it any other way" Emma said looking between her parents and then at Regina

"She is my true love" Emma smiled

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And I thought I would end on a happy note :) don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT D: as much as I wish I did then SQ would be endgame. **

"_She is my true love" Emma smiled _

"And she is mine" Regina smiled

"I still can't believe you kept it from us" Snow complain

"We kept it from everyone" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Yes I am aware of that but did you even think about the consequences" Snow asked in a huff and raising her eyebrow

"What consequences" Emma glared

"The fact that you could of lost Henry" Snow growled

"This isn't about that is it, this is about you not accepting the fact that I am happy, why can't you just accept it Ma, I don't want to lose you, I found you and it took me 28 years 28! And now that I have you I could lose you all over again because you have your head way to far up your arse and can't accept that fact that your daughter is happy with a women" Emma growled glaring hard at her mother.

"That has nothing to do with it" Snow hissed

"Oh yeah sure," Emma barked

"It's like no one else apart from you two are allowed a happy ending in this bloody place" Emma yelled

"Emma that's not true and you know it" David said coming in to the convocation

"Oh really because that's what it seems like, It seems to me that youse can't be happy for your own daughter who is beyond happy there are no words in the dictionary to describe how much I love this women and now I'm going be having her baby that's amazing I finally get to have my own little family" Emma smiled through the tears

"Ma, Pa, please don't make this harder for me I love you both, but I love Regina as well and if you are going to make me choose I will choose Regina and Henry, but I don't want to have to choose, so please try and accepted it or you will have to say good-bye to me but this time it will be forever" Emma cried

"Emma I don't want to lose you, but this, this is a lot to take in" Snow said getting upset

"My OWN daughter was keeping the fact that she is dating the ex-evil queen and didn't tell us until now?! And it's only because you are pregnant, if you didn't fall pregnant, would you have told us at all?" Snow asked with her head down

"Yes, We were going to tell you on Friday, but apparently that couldn't of happened" Emma huffed

"Friday," Snow repeated

"But why keep it from us" Snow asked with a frown

"Because this is how I knew you would react, I didn't want to have to have a fight with you, I just want us to be a big happy family" Emma sighed.

"Can I say something" Henry said butting in

"Sure kid" Emma said quickly before her mother could reply

"Okay, So you and my mum and dating, and you have been for a year, but you didn't tell us because 1, you were worried of how everyone's reaction would be 2, because you weren't sure of it yourselves" Henry said going through the list Emma just let out a long sigh and then nodded her head

"Why should it matter?" Henry shrugged, everyone looked at Henry confused

"What I mean is, why should it matter what anyone else thinks, if you too are happy then why does it matter what anyone else thinks, it your lives, no one and I mean no one should tell you how to live your life or who you should or shouldn't love" Henry said looking at his mother's then at his grandparents

"Emma is happy, have you noticed that, and it's because of my mum, I've never seen her that happy, not even when she was with Hook or when she was with my father, it's because of my mother she has that twinkle in her eyes and that big goofy smile, and it's same with Regina" Henry between the three women

"My mum is happy and it's because of Emma, when was the last time you saw her this happy" Henry asked Snow, and he knew the answer, everyone knew the answer

"When she was with Daniel" Snow whispered

"Yes exactly, Daniel was apparently my mums true love, and Robin was apparently her soul mate but in the end who did she choose, she choose the one person that makes her feel like her and not someone else she choose the person who loves her back, she choose Emma, she choose the one person that she couldn't stand when she first got here, the person who got on every single one of her nervous yet she still choose her, they have been through hell and back fighting over me and fighting over well everything but even thought will they were at each-other's neck they were falling in love without realising it, and you shouldn't be mad at Emma or Regina, okay so I'm a bit annoyed because I'm their son and I sort of have a right to know but I could see it, I could see they were falling for each other and that they were in love so I knew that they were going to end up together and I'm happy for both of them" Henry smiled and then shrugged his shoulders. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths

"Wow he definitely got the charming genes" Emma laughed

"That he does" Regina laughed to, in the end everyone was laughing

*Finally, enough fighting and enough wars, we are finally I happy family* Emma thought

"So when are you going to get married" Ruby asked once everyone has calmed down

"We haven't thought about that yet" Emma shrugged

"Would you like to get married?" Regina asked Emma

"Of course I would love to, BUT" Emma smiled

"But what" Regina asked with a frown

"But if we don't that's okay, because we don't need a ring to prove to use and the world that we love each other, Regina you will always have my heart no matter what, I love you, and only you, well apart from them" Emma giggled and pointed around the table

"But you are the only one who owns my heart" Emma smiled and leaned over to give her girlfriend a kiss

"Who knew, Emma could be a romantic type of person" Ruby giggled and Emma just stuck her tongue at the wolf

"And I love you sweetheart and you have my heart" Regina smiled

"And you have no idea how romantic she can be" Regina smiled and winked at Ruby and everyone just burst into laughter again

**A/N: YAY! A happy ending :) I hope you like it :3 **


End file.
